Positive Jing
by Amicus Humani Generis
Summary: Where Katara pulls strings, Zuko comes out of retirement, and Mako finally gets a firebending teacher. Sequel to "Neutral Jing".


_Title: Positive Jing  
Summary: Where Katara pulls strings, Zuko comes out of retirement, and Mako finally gets a firebending teacher. Sequel to "Neutral Jing".  
Comments: Stupid headcanons make me write these oneshots. Don't judge. Just enjoy and review!_

* * *

He thought it was a good idea at the time, but now Mako seriously regretted telling Korra that he felt a little jealous of Bolin for getting a proper earthbending teacher. Korra talked to her waterbending master Katara, Katara talked to some old friends she refused to name, arrangements were made, and Mako got a firebending teacher. He was excited – up until he met his new teacher, of course.

He didn't know whose brilliant idea it was to have the ex-Fire Lord become his new firebending teacher, so at the moment, he divided his hate and frustration between Korra and Katara as the old, wrinkly ex-Fire Lord smiled at him. "Perhaps we should fight an Agni Kai to see your current skill level," Zuko suggested.

"An Agni Kai?" Mako repeated in confusion.

"Not an official one, of course," Zuko amended.

"Wait, you mean like the triad?" Mako asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Korra laugh when Katara's palm connected with her forehead.

"Triad?" Zuko repeated, looking as confused as Mako. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, Grandfather," Iroh, who was standing a little ways behind his grandfather, mumbled. "You see, there is a gang in Republic City composed of firebenders that call themselves the Agni Kais."

The look of absolute revulsion on the old man's face was almost comical. "What?" he snapped. "How _dare_ they name their pathetic gang after such a sacred event? Have they no decency? Have they no _honor_?"

"Moving on," Katara interjected, stepping towards Mako. "An Agni Kai is a duel. Both combatants face away from each other, and the duel officially starts when they both turn around. Firebenders use Agni Kais as a last resort to settle arguments and debates. The combatants duel each other using firebending only, and the winner of the duel wins the argument, whether the loser survives or not."

"But we're not arguing…" Mako protested, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear the Fire Lord?" Korra asked, crossing her arms. "He said he wanted to fight an _unofficial_ one with you to see what you're capable of."

Mako frowned. "I'll be honest," he said. "I feel conflicted about fighting an old man."

Zuko smirked confidently. "You only say that because you know you're going to lose," he taunted.

The way Mako's face turned expressionless so suddenly sent Korra doubling over in laughter. "You know what? Screw it. I'm over my conflicted feelings."

Mako's first Agni Kai wasn't anything like he imagined it to be; he and ex-Fire Lord Zuko spent the better half of five minutes simply staring at each other and waiting for the other to attack. "You know," Zuko said calmly, "when I said I wanted to see what you were capable of, I… meant that you actually have to fight me." When Mako didn't respond, Zuko shot a stream of fire toward him. And then Mako sprung into action, shooting fireballs at Zuko. "That's more like it." The battle was largely one-sided, with Zuko dominating Mako with streams and walls of fire, while Mako barely got in a few short, controlled bursts. After a few agonizing minutes, Mako finally resorted to lightning… which was caught by the ex-Fire Lord and shot back at him.

But to Mako's surprise, Zuko looked confused and a little sad. "That's enough for today," the old man said.

"So…" Mako drawled awkwardly. "Are we training?"

"Yes," Zuko answered a bit too hastily. "Tomorrow." And faster than Mako had ever seen an old man run, Zuko left.

* * *

"So how was it?" Katara asked as she poured a cup of tea for her old friend.

"He…" Zuko started hesitantly. "I've never seen anything like it. He firebends like an earthbender."

Katara laughed at this, covering her mouth as she did so. "How so?"

"He has the best control I've ever seen. All his movements are slow and deliberate. Earthbenders typically wait and listen when they fight – that is exactly what Mako does."

"Well his brother is an earthbender, and he's never had an official firebending teacher. What did you expect?"

"Anger. Ferocity. Uncontrollable firebending." Zuko gave a long, drawn-out sigh. "How am I supposed to teach someone who seems to resent the very idea of firebending?"

"I'm willing to bet it has to do with some trauma in his past," Katara answered. "You should ask him."

Zuko gave a small, nostalgic smile. "You sound like Azula."

"Well you sound like an old man – which you are. Talk to Mako, and try to understand what goes through his head when he firebends. Control is good, isn't it? After that, start with the basics."

"I suppose you're right…"

Katara smirked. "I always am."

* * *

Mako was surprised to find ex-Fire Lord Zuko looking relatively calm and unruffled when he showed up for practice the next day, though not as surprised as he was when he received a note telling him to come to the turtleduck pond in the Fire Lord's palace. Mako cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly with his scarf. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

The old man was sitting on a blanket, feeding the turtleducks in the pond. Lying next to him was a pot of tea and two cups. "Ah, Mako," Zuko greeted pleasantly. "Tea?"

Mako quirked one eyebrow in confusion, but accepted the tea. It was, without a doubt, the best tea he'd ever had, though he didn't feel that now was the appropriate time to comment on it. "Aren't we supposed to be training?" he asked instead.

"I wish to talk to you about something first. I'll put this bluntly: you fight like an earthbender." The look of utter shock and bewilderment on Mako's face was almost comical. "You wait and listen when you fight, and you show an astounding amount of restraint for – as you yourself put it the other day – an untrained firebender."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked in a quiet voice, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Most firebenders are wild and uncontrollable, using their anger and rage to fuel their fire. But not you. You actually _control_ your fire – sometimes too much – almost as if you're afraid of it." Mako's eyes averted downward, and Zuko smiled sympathetically. "Something happened to you involving firebenders… right?"

"My parents were mugged and killed by firebender," Mako said listlessly. "I was eight."

"And you saw this happen." Mako didn't answer, but his silence confirmed it. "I understand what you're going through. You see fire as this great destructive element that can only bring hardship and misery. But that is not true. Now stand up; I will teach you an ancient firebending form. Watch me first, and then perform it with me."

And then Zuko performed a complicated-looking series of punches and kicks without stumbling once. Mako's jaw almost fell open at how serene and graceful he looked. And then, as quickly as he started, he was done. "Now you try," Zuko said. But Mako couldn't remember all the moves, and, to his surprise, Zuko was patient with him, and he talked him through the steps. After what felt like no time at all, both Mako and Zuko performed the firebending form together, ending with their fists connected to each other. "That is called the Dancing Dragon," Zuko said, smiling. "It dates back to the Sun Warriors – firebenders who learned from the dragons themselves. How did it feel?"

"I felt…" Mako started, staring up at the sun, "… powerful, but… free."

Zuko nodded. "Exactly. If you are to become a master firebender, you must understand that fire is not destruction; it is life and energy. It stems from the unyielding will to accomplish your goals." His mouth curved into a smile. "In a way, it is very similar to earthbending." Mako smiled and nodded. "However, it is a very destructive element, and it needs to be controlled – but I believe you've mastered that aspect of firebending on your own. Just be careful you don't get into any training accidents?"

"Is that how you got your scar?" Mako blurted out before turning his head away in shame. _Damn it. I didn't mean to say that out loud…_

But ex-Fire Lord Zuko took that with a smile. "That is another story for another day, Mako. We will continue training tomorrow but until then, I want you to think about this. You are fire and earth, two strong, resilient, unyielding elements. Never forget who you are, Mako."

Mako bowed. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Now," Zuko said as he clapped his hands together. "How about a nice game of pai sho?"

"Pai sho?" Mako repeated. "Is that something all old people play?"

"Of course! All it takes to reveal one's true nature is a game of pai sho – that is what my uncle always used to say!"

"So… um… how exactly do you play?"

"Why you simply start with the White Lotus tile here…"

_End._


End file.
